Summer
by Vreezie
Summary: Latar belakang foto itu adalah bukit yang mengering rumputnya. Nagisa dan Karma membuat janji.
**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei** / BL, Typo, **OOC** , nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.

.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini?"

Musim panas. Ketika itu Nagisa bertanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas pangkuan. Rekan melancongnya—Karma Akabane—bersandar pada batang pohon yang masih rindang, sedang matanya memandang langit, mencoba menciptakan keadaan dimana apa yang ia lihat beberapa menit terakhir adalah pemandangan yang indah. Alih-alih rerumputan yang tampak tak bernyawa.

Karma memijat kening sekilas. "Entahlah."

"Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu sebelum pergi."

Kemudian yang Karma lihat adalah sosok Nagisa yang bangkit dengan meninggalkan tas selempang kecil ala musim panas di atas tanah, sebelum ia berdiri di atas batu, dan menatap bukit di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih. "Bisa kau potret bukitnya, Karma _-kun_?" tanyanya. "Mungkin bisa jadi bahan menarik yang bisa diulas."

Karma meraih kamera kecil dalam ransel. Ia menggeser moncong lensanya pada Nagisa, membidik tepat pada remaja berambut biru muda. Ia memencet tombol beberapa kali sebelum Nagisa menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kubilang potret bukitnya, bukan aku!"

Ah, ya, Karma selalu ingin melihat Nagisa membuat muka lucu seperti itu. Saat-saat dimana dahinya berkerut dan guratan rambut tipis di atas kelopak mata terlihat berdekatan, hampir menyatu. Setiap detail itu membuat Karma merasa terhibur. Mencari sisi Nagisa yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Karma terkekeh. "Tapi coba lihat, kau tampak bagus di sini."

Tangan kanan Nagisa mendarat di kepala Karma, memukulnya pelan. "Bukan saatnya bermain-main, Karma _-kun_. Cepat potret bukitnya dan kita kembali. Matahari mulai tinggi. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan menjadi oven terbuka."

"Tapi barusan kau bilang 'lakukan sesuatu' bukan? Ayo lakukan sesuatu."

Tas dipungut Nagisa, menyampir kembali pada bahu kiri. Mungkin hanya pemikiran Karma, saat itu, dimana Nagisa terlihat begitu sadih sampai-sampai pundaknya melorot. Namun Nagisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, mematahkan berjuta opsi yang sempat Karma pikirkan.

Ia mengambil dua langkah ke depan. "Kita kembali, Karma _-kun_. Aku baru sadar kalau kekeringan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita cari solusinya."

"Itu kau tau."

Senyum Nagisa tak berbekas. Karma agak khawatir melihatnya. "Tapi—Karma _-kun_ , maukah kau bertaruh?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan mengukir namaku di sini." Nagisa menyentuh permukaan pohon yang nampak rata. "Menurutmu pohon ini akan bertahan dari kekeringan atau tidak?"

"Tidak," Karma menjawab mantap.

Saat itu pertengahan musim panas. Beberapa bagian daun telah menguning. Karma juga menemukan ranting mati, lebih dari satu. Meski pohon itu tetap terlihat rimbun. Nagisa mengambil pisau lipat berukuran setengah jengkal jari dari dalam tas dan membuat beberapa huruf balok di permukaan yang tak bergeragal.

Karma hanya memperhatikan ketika remaja itu berdiri dengan tangan yang terus bergerak, pandangannya terkunci.

"Musim panas selanjutnya aku akan ke sini, mencari pohon ini, dan menemukan namaku tetap terukir di atas pohon yang masih sehat. Kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan mentertawakanmu, Karma _-kun_. Karena kau tak punya rasa yakin."

Sikap Nagisa selalu bisa membuat Karma kehilangan kata-kata. Hingga yang keluar dari mulut Karma hanya satu kalimat singkat.

"Kau curang, Nagisa- _kun_."

Nagisa menoleh cepat."Maksudnya?"

Karma menjajari Nagisa, merebut pisau kecil di tangannya ketika remaja berambut biru mengerutkan kening dan mengubah wajahnya menjadi penuh tanya.

"Akan kuukir namaku juga. Pastikan saat itu kau akan kembali ke sini bersamaku, Nagisa- _kun_."

"B-baiklah. Terserah saja." Karma menorehkan namanya, di atas nama Nagisa, diberi jarak sedikit. Sejenak ia bisa melihat gurat merah tipis di pipi Nagisa yang membuka mulut untuk menegur. "Jangan menggores terlalu dalam, nanti pohonnya terluka."

Untuk saat itu, Karma merasa ingin tertawa.

"Sudah?" tanya Nagisa.

Pisau lipat dikembalikan pada Nagisa. Nagisa menerima dengan ragu-ragu sebelum memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas selempang.

Remaja berambut merah menangkap tangan lawan bicaranya. "Ayo kembali Nagisa- _kun_. Mataharinya sudah tinggi."

Nagisa mulai merasa kalau kata-katanya sebelumnya sama sekali tak diperhatikan. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi."

"Tunggu—" Karma melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kembali menghampiri pohon setelah meminta pisau lipat milik Nagisa. Ia mengamati goresan itu sejenak, sebelum menambahkan bentuk hati di rentang jarak yang sengaja ia ciptakan.

"Apa yang kau tambahkan, Karma _-kun_?" tanya Nagisa, saat Karma kembali dengan tangan yang mengulurkan pisau.

Karma hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Tidak. Aku hanya lupa menulis hurus o."

"Tapi tak ada huruf o di namamu."

"Memang tak ada. Huruf o-nya kubelokkan. Atasnya tumpul, ada dua. Sedang yang bawah lancip."

Nagisa berhenti berjalan. Ditatapnya Karma. "Karma _-kun_ ngomong apa sih?"

Dan Karma hanya terkekeh dengan tangan bersilang di belakang kepala. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang Nagisa- _kun_."

end

 _A/N : Dan saat mereka kembali musim panas selanjutnya, Nagisa akan tercengang melihat bentuk hati yang terukir tiba-tiba/kyaaa~/abaikan._

 _Terima kasih udah mau mampir. ^^_

 **VEE**

 **07-03-16**


End file.
